A League Anew
by Carveus666
Summary: A League of the future is needed to combat a new threat. It has been done before, but mine is different. Just take a peak...
1. Chapter 1 A League Anew

Hideyhi! Carveus666 here. And now with an LXG. A League of the future. I know it has been done, but this is going to be my way, and thus incredibly unique, albeit a bit twisted. This is my first LXG so be nice.

And before you yell at me about not updating my other fics, let me say this. I have a new chapter of Ice and Fire half done, and Daughter of Vader has been put on hold due to a chronic case of writer's block. My other two I have killed. Thank the Goddess! I also have the first chapter of a James Bond fic posted if you would like to check it out. I've had these two fics sitting around for a while, and found them so know here they are!

The official bit: I do not own 'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen', the film or graphic novel. No profit is being made here, so please don't shoot me.

**A League Anew, by Carveus666.**

**Prologue.**

The year is 2004.

For many years now, a terrorist organisation known as the Brotherhood Of Cain (BOC), has been attacking the West. Lead by a sinister unknown, the thought of them strikes terror into the hearts of many. And most shocking of all, recent intelligence has come to light of this group's possession of nuclear missiles.

The British government, fearful of the consequences of a nuclear strike, has decided to reform the almost legendary League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.

This new League, consisting of six members each with their own extraordinary abilities, shall hunt down and stop this threat to the world.

A Vampire.

A Witch.

A Warrior.

An Invisible Man.

A Beast.

A Spy.

Together they shall conquer this threat. Together they shall be The League Of Extraordinary Gentlemen.

Not bad for an intro, if I do say so myself. R&R, and let me know what you think. Am willing to rethink story line. And I think that BOC needs a better name. Do you know how difficult it is to think up a name for these kind of things? You would of got this fic about two months earlier if it wasn't for that…

I'll up date soon, next chappie coming along nicely, but if you want changes it will take longer. Admittedly my updates in the past have been more than sporadic, but it's a WIP.

Ta, ta.

**Carveus666.**


	2. Chapter 2 Assembling the League, Part 1

HELLO! How are you all? I'm good, thank you for enquiring. Much better for my three reviews! WOOT! … I have no idea where that came from… Anyway, thankies to you three. Me loves you all!

**Marcus Lazarus:** Yup, some are just kind of essential. And an a familiar face is in this story...

**queerquail:** You see, that's my problem. BOC doesn't have a sort of Wrath of God edge that I want... This will be different. I guarantee it...

**naina:** It kind helps if you do...

And to everyone else who hasn't reviewed, evil glare… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! coughcough

This is a very short chapter, but you see, I think it's better if I give you little snippets of each character on a more regular basis than one long thing on a very sporadic basis. At least I think it's better… Well the chapters will get longer, but the first ones are quite short. Sorry. Anyway, here we are, Chapter Two. Me hopes you like.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

**A League Anew, by Carveus666**

**Chapter 2 – Assembling the League Part One**

Willamina Harker was feeling irate. She had been called down to the Headquarters of 'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen' to over see the construction of a new League of which she would be in charge. In the last League, she had shared authority, after Allan died… It was a sort of democracy. But back then, they had been at peace, for a time… This time and League needed someone to make decisions, and it had bee decided that she was the best one for the task.

There hadn't been an actual League since the disillusion of the original over 100 hundred years ago, but the government had monitored any potential members should the need arise to form a new League. And that time had finally come. A terrorist group, run by a unknown mad man, had acquired enough nuclear devices to wipe human kind off the face of the earth. And it was up to them to stop him.

She had seen whom she was to recruit, and frankly, she wasn't very hopeful. Apparently, only two had arrived here today. Here being a subterranean room very much like the one 'M' had used to draw the first League into his plot all those years ago…

It had been difficult seeing, or in Skinner's case not, them grow old and die whilst she stayed as she was. One more thing to hate Dracula for… But the past was the past. Time to look to the future. She could only hope that they would be enough…

The main doors opened, jerking out of her thoughts. In stepped a young man in his late twenties. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater, rather plain and unnoticeable. But then again, that was the desired effect…

------

Well, how was that? Questions, comments, letter bombs? Send 'em all in by reviews. I don't mind flames. Honest. I just track down the people that sent them and murder them in their sleep…

The next chapter is actually done, but if you want it, you have to review. One review and you will get it. Just one. That's all I ask. IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK?!?! Ahem…

And in regards to their roles (Vampire, Witch, Warrior, Invisible Man, Spy, Beast), I think that Mina is a bit obvious. The others you'll have to work out…

Well, in the mean time, REVIEW! And have fun people!

**Carveus666**


	3. Chapter 3 Assembling the League Part 2

IT IS HERE! CHAPTER 3! Aren't we all happy now… And as promised, it is longer. Read it and see!

Thankies to my reviewer! I love you! You're a lovely, lovely person.

**Marcus Lazarus:** Yes, Mina is still here. I can hardly have a League without her. As for who is in this one… Well you're going to have to read to find out!

And I'm introducing a new character… But which one? I'm not telling…. /Evil grin./ I'm evil I know… It makes it more fun if you guess. And once again, it's going to be pretty obvious.

Enough babble! On with the fic!

**A League Anew, by Carveus666 **

**Chapter 3 – Assembling the League Part 2**

Arron Stackpole was feeling nervous. He had been on a mission collecting information about the 'Brotherhood of Cain', when he had been recalled back to London and told he was to have a special assignment.

In his experience, special assignments were either very dangerous or very tedious. More often than not, the latter. He had been told to come down to this room in the basement. Someone must be playing a joke, all that was down here was the archives… But never the less, he opened the doors and was surprised what he came to see.

A large, well lit room, with high vaulted ceiling, decorated in the period style. Portraits adorned the walls, a large one dominating. It showed five people, four men and a woman. Judging by their costume, it was late Victorian. But everything regular about it ended there. One of the men was obviously Indian, but in finery fit for a prince. Another, well, it was a face, a hat, a pair of dark glasses and a long coat. That was it. The face was white, possibly grease paint. But he didn't have a body.

His attention was drawn away by a slight cough. A long table ran down the centre of the room, with chairs dotted along at regular intervals. And at the head of the table was a woman. She seemed vaguely familiar… But he dismissed it. She had long red hair and was dressed in black trousers and a fitted cream top. She stood up and smiled at him. "Welcome to the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Mr Stackpole." The woman spoke with a distinct upper class accent. "I am Willamina Harker, but you may call me Mina if you wish."

Arron was confused. "Excuse me, but the League of what?" Someone was definitely playing a joke on him…

Mina smiled a little wider. "The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. It's called together when the nation, the world, is in peril. And you are the first of its newest generation."

He still looked confused. "I ca assure you Mr Stackpole that this is not a joke. You have been asked to join because of your expertise in the area of intelligence gathering. The League consists of six members. We have to go and collect the other three." She picked up her long coat from the table and began to walk towards the exit.

"Hey! Wait a minute. What about the sixth member?" Arron queried.

Mina turned around and looked at him. "I beg your pardon?"

Arron let out a sigh. "You said that there was six members, and we're going to pick up three. Where's the sixth? I mean there's only the two of us…"

"Oh is there really?" A voice said from no where.

-----

MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Guess who that is… But you'll have to wait to the next chapter to find out…

I'm evil. I know. If you want the next chapter quickly, review!

I'm also obsessed, I know…

Well, until next time. Tata.

**Carveus666**


End file.
